Many different treaties, such as the International Convention for the Safety of Life at Sea (SOLAS), set minimum safety standards for the construction, equipment and operation of ships. Many of the standards concern the construction of the engines used in the ships. The requirements set by the major treaties can be fulfilled with conventional constructions, but in some cases the use or the operating conditions of a ship set requirements that are much more difficult to meet. One aspect that is regulated by SOLAS and concerns engines is the surface temperature of the exhaust system. The requirements of SOLAS can be met by a single insulation layer arranged around an exhaust gas receiver and a turbocharger, but in some cases much lower surface temperatures need to be achieved.